Kraderag
:: "Be kind to my lost children." An occultish god whose worship is apparently localized to fringe regions of Beyne's deserts, Kraderag is a foreboding figure in rumors throughout the galaxy. Apparently, its worshipers will take out or otherwise disfigure one of their eyes to indicate their fealty to this god. Second Dream of Arplakoon Streeg: The Final Eclipse Kraderag was first mentioned in a book that was found in a Tikkinsett library. When this name was mentioned, Eiorozziore -- all but silent up until that point -- stirred. When questioned, the spirit within vaguely said that it was the god the godslayers were forged to kill, but would not elaborate. Alti Maru: The Last Stand Kraderag came more to the forefront during the events in Alti Maru. After Jaspur touched the corrupted Feivelkt and subsequently was marked with some kind of power, he encountered Rotus. Rotus insisted that this power was "the power of Kraderag," which Jaspur vaguely recognized as the name of an occult god worshiped mostly in Beyne. Kraderag's first proper "appearance" was in a vision shown to Jaspur, Cameo, Isaak, and Ddremmu. After having them create figures in their image and giving them virtues they considered important, darkness came and corrupted them -- something that Kraderag said had happened before. Here, Kraderag explained that with the hindsight of what happened, it had created its final messenger specifically to prevent a repeat of history. It called this final messenger Rotus, and said that he would end this "living nightmare". Although the people it spoke to were not sympathetic to Kraderag's plight, it beseeched them nonetheless to "be kind to its lost children," apparently referring to the precursors and colossi within Dai Lhan. It also told them that Rotus would be in Drio, and that if they sought to stop him, that was where they should go next. Drio: The Lost Promise More information about Kraderag's true nature was revealed when Alvarus, in a bargain for his freedom, allowed his liberators to ask him one question each, which he would answer to the best of his ability. According to Alvarus, Kraderag was the true creator of the precursors and thus the colossi, but Kraderag is not its true name -- merely a name that its occult worshipers know it by. However, Alvarus seemed convinced that its worshipers did not know the true name or nature of Kraderag. Kraderag was the god that the godslayers were created to destroy, for it sought to return the galaxy to what its dreams previously were. ZGN and the gods were not "supposed to be there," nor were any of the Kylians. Kraderag used others as a conduit for its power, of which necromancy was included. Alvarus implicated Deusar the Worldchaser and Renul the Wandering Star as accomplices of Kraderag, being denizens to a galaxy called Aya Aguena. Alvarus suspected that they sought to avenge Aya Aguena or prevent the Ealdremen Galaxy from becoming a repeat of Aya Aguena. When Cameo asked if it was possible for people or godslayers corrupted by Kraderag to be purified, Alvarus laughed and said that people could not be saved. ZGN's direct intervention could save godslayers, but not people who were too far gone. Jaspur asked if there were a way to resolve the situation peacefully with Kraderag -- if there was a way it could have its dream without destroying everything, and if there was a way to allow it to live. Alvarus likened reasoning with Kraderag as attempting to reason with a storm; it saw them all as intruders in its dreams and would not compromise that. Fourth Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past Kraderag appeared to Raanya Daarimo to bring her into a gentle afterlife of witnessing history. Its reasoning for this was that Raanya had died protecting its children; as such, although Raanya was not one of its children, she had lost her dreams by dying so soon, and Kraderag would do what it could to lessen that loss. Notably, prior to Kraderag's appearance, Arplakoon the Timedreamer fled from its impending presence out of fear. Tumoria: The Emerald Meteors Kraderag was first mentioned by name when Karsuri ne Humility convinced Varthenral to speak of what she knew of the godslayers, and she indicated that Ganrikkat's purpose was to slay a god named Kraderag. Later, Arplakoon indicated that the necromantic powers Delzed the Songstress had developed were opposite the powers from Arplakoon that Marc Pree-Evrad had, and that all godslayers would recognize Delzed as a true enemy of them so long as she held the powers of Kraderag. Arplakoon also noted that the godslayers had attempted to murder Delzed because of this when she touched them, but Kraderag intervened and saved her on every occasion. Category:Gods